Escape
by Fallinghikari
Summary: She lived in the perfect world. There was no hunger, no war, everything was perfect. On her 18th birthday every goes wrong. Now her best friend who is her true love hates her.Broken, seemingly beyond repair, she does the only thing she can do, find an escape. CONTAINS GENDERBENDING(Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey)AND ATTEMPT OF SUICIDE LATER IN STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. The Norm

I woke up early today, it was my 18th birthday. I looked around my room and sighed. everything here was government issued right down to my clothes. Although we had very little choices, everyone was taken care of. I put on my school uniform and headed down stairs. I saw a cake on the table I did a doubletake. We never had cake, it was illegal.

"Who got me a cake" I exclaimed.

Yami and Tea my best friend(Yami who I secretly had a crush on and my so and so friend(Tea)./\ "We made it ourselves" Yami said. Oh how his voice make me feel lightheaded/\"Well we better get rid of the evidence" I said joking and we all laughed. When the cake was done (and it was so good) we headed to school.

When we got to school Ryou and Marik(the hikari) (I forgot to mention that Ryou and Marik are females too) gave me a hug and handed me a box. I opened the box and inside was a pair of golden puzzle earing that looked like the millennium puzzle I wore around my neck.

"Thanks Ryou and Marik" I said "they're so beautiful"

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. When we were walking home I saw Kitty(who had long black hair tipped in gold the same color as her eyes), Travis(who had short black hair, golden eyes), Dia(who has long jet black hair that comes to her waist with amethyst color bangs and blood red eyes), and Kitten(who has long silver hair with pink tips and emerald eyes), the first two were a couple.

"Hi Yugi. how are you." Kitty yelled. I sighed. Kitty could be so naive and clueless, it was a good thing she had Travis to help her.

"Here you go" Kitty handed me a box and inside was a charm bracelet with one charm for each millenium item.

"Thanks, did you collaborate with Ryou and Marik?" I asked

Kitty just looked at me and said "No i did not but they did" she pointed at Kitten ad Dia "I just wanted to hand you the box". She smiled innocently. I walked to my door "See you tomorrow". When I walked in the phone was ringing. Not seeing grandpa I answered the phone. When I heard the person was saying I dropped the phone and started crying.

* * *

Who likes cliffhangers. Hey I have TSA on Thursdays and Mondays so I'll update/post chapters then. I dedicate this chapter to babyninetails. Please R&R. Bye.


	2. Crash

Kitty: Hi I'm the author and I know I probably should have introduced my self last chapter I'm sorry but better late then never.  
Travis: Come on and get to the story already.  
Kitty: that was my obnoxious yami please ignore him.  
Travis:(disclaimer) Fallinghikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Last time: When I heard the person was saying I dropped the phone and started crying.

That was airport saying that jii-chan's plane had crashed. Why him, why? I was crying with all my might clutching the phone waiting for them to call me again to tell me if he survied or not. I wept for nearly an hour before I got a call from the airport telling me to come to the airport.  
As i was drivingto the airport, in my head went all the worst case possible scenarios. Jii-chan dying, him being so badly hurt he wished he was dead, or the fact that they wouldn't be able to find his body.  
When I arrived the natinal security people took me aside in a room with about 20 other people.  
"I'm sorry to inform you this but your relatives/ friends are dead

* * *

Kitty: Please don't hit me! I'm sorry it's short(lack of motivation, come on readers) and that I killed Solomon  
Travis: I won't let them do that.  
Yugi: She killed jii-chan  
Kitty: I know I'm using japanese termonology but the american names but I'm american and the japanese suffixes(?) are stuck in my head. I dedicate this to whoever was kind enough to follow and/or favorite this(you know who you are). Thank you, you are the only reason that I decided to write this chappy or this wold have probably have never got done. I'm not putting up the next chappy without 5 reveiws/favorites/follows so...  
Travis and Yugi: Read and review  
Yugi: Do it so I know what's my life's going to be like and if I get my Yami.


	3. Burn

Kitty: Hello. You didn't give me the necessary reviews to those who did review I'm sorry for not updating earlier.  
Travis:Shut up and go on with the story!  
Kitty: (DISCLAIMER) Don't own never will unless you count the cards.

* * *

I drove home crying. When I got home I ran to bed and started crying into my pillow, to sleep.

*The next day*

It was a school day but I didn't feel like going to school. A little later on Yami came to my house.  
"Yugi are you here?" I heard Yami call from downstairs  
"Ugh" I replied. I heard Yami rushing upstairs.  
"What happened? Why didn't you come to school today?"  
"Because My grandfather died last night!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

*A week later*

The funeral was so sad. As Gramps was lowered into the ground I burst into tears. This was so depressing.

* * *

Kitty: That is the chapter I made! I need 5 reviews at the very least. The next chapter is a time jump.  
Travis: Please or my hikari will be depressed.


	4. Crying

Kitty: My friend wrote some of this for me she does have an account in fan fic too, I will not say her name just in case she doesn't want me to. But here's the next installment of escape!

Travis: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

(3 months later)

(Yugi POV)

'Why? Why are they ignoring me? What's going on?' I thought to myself. It's been three months since Grandpa's death; I thought that was bad enough but now my friends are ignoring me even Yami. I had started cutting just to relieve the depression, but Dia and Kitty had found out and confiscated all and any sharp objects in my house and one of them would always by the groceries for me so I didn't go and buy another razor. It was lunchtime and the Sakura tree me, Yami and the others used to sit at was abandoned. I sat there alone eating my lunch when I heard familiar voices. I looked and saw Kitty, Dia, Travis, and Kitten.

"Hey Yugi!" Kitty yelled

I sighed sadly and put my head back down. They walked over and sat down beside me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Dia asked

"Yeah and where is everybody?" Kitten added

I looked up at Dia with teary eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I hugged her and began to cry.

"I don't know what's going on guys." I said "These past three month everybody has been ignoring me, even Yami! What did I do wrong?"

I continued to cry in her arms as Kitty rubbed circles on my back.

"It's okay Yugi you did nothing, it was that evil bitch Tea!" Kitty's voice was calm and soothing. I stifled my sobs and smiled at her. I knew that Tea had constantly blackmailed them but they just blew her off. They were truly my friends.

"Yugi don't be upset but for the first week of summer next week we have to go to a summer camp, and my and Dia's parents aren't letting you come." Kitty said. I heard the sadness in her voice,

"We'll be back in a week though and we can burn Tea on a stake if you want." Dia said trying to cheer me up.

"It's all right go have fun at camp. I'll be here." I smiled at them trying to fake being happy. Kitty looked at me with an expression that made me think she wasn't as naive as she pretended to be. Then the bell rang and we all went to our separate classes. Mine was Maths, with Tea. I sighed why did the universe hate me? When I got there I took my seat. Most of the lesson went well, then the whispers started. They were all about me and none were good. I saw Tea laughing in the corner. When the bell rung I ran. I passed Kitty, who gave Travis a look then followed me. I didn't care. I ran to the park and collapsed on my knees. I felt Kitty hug me and I turned around and cried on her shoulder.

* * *

Kitty: Yay! Updated chappy

Travis: About a month after you promised.

Kitty: Not my fault they didn't give my the 5 reviews needed and I'm a procrastinator.

Travis: It's okay Hikari. *turns to readers and gets out the millennium whip* Now review my Hikari's story, or else.

Kitty: Pay no attention to him, but do review. I still want 5 before I update.


	5. Cutting

Kitty: I'm finally updating!  
Travis: Finally  
Kitty: Shut up you.  
Travis: Kitty DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.  
Kitty: But I do own you.  
Travis: Oh Ra help me.

Kitty: _**WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CUTTING THEN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPPY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

(Yugi POV)

It was the last day of school. Dia and Kitty were gone away at their camp for the week. Travis and kitten were talking to Joey and the others since Kitty and Dia weren't here to force them to mingle with me. I shuffled past with my head down. I saw Joey start to say something but Travis shook his head. Tears flowed freely down my face as I raced to class.

(Joey POV)

I watched Yugi leave in shame.

"Why can't we talk to her she was and still is my best friend!" (Me)

"Because of the dirt that Tea has on us. This summer will be different hopefully, puppy." (Seto)

"I'm not a puppy!" (Me)

(Yugi POV)

I sat down in class and cried. I heard someone walking up to me. It was Tea.

"Go away." (Me)

"No, are you miserable? Do you just want to die?" (Tea)

"Leave me alone." (Me)

"Well don't you?" (Tea) I put my head down.

"Well if you do here. Just don't do it in school we can't have you get to much attention, now can we?" (Tea) I heard her walk away laughing. I looked at what she gave me. It was a knife. I hurried and put it in my pocket. The teacher and students walked in and class began.

I ran home and locked the door. I ran up into the bathroom and sat down into the tub staring at the knife. I passe it back and forth between my hands, debating on whether or not to end my life. I thought of Kitty and Dia.

_They'll be better off without you. this would be a favor to them. Sure they'll miss and mourn you but they'll move on eventually whether it be minutes, hours,days months, or years they will get over your_ _death_. (My thoughts) I made my decision. I cut both my wrists deep, deeper than ever before. I watched with staiisfaction and odd joy as the blood flowed from the cuts bringing me closer to death.

(Kitty POV)

I felt a tingle run down my spine. I turned to Dia.

"Something bad is about to happen." (Me) I turned to my twin.

"Nothing bad is going to happen sis." (Dia) I shook my head.

"Something bad is happening at home, I know it!" (Me)

(Yami POV)

I walked to the Mutuo residence. I shook a deep breath to calm my self and turned the knob. Odd it was locked, it was never locked. I dug in my pocket for the key that Yugi had given me and unlocked the door.


End file.
